battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Flower
This is a page about the interactions between everyone and Flower. Flower is considered as a bad and the meanest contestant yet in BFDI. Most of the contestants are enemies with her. Blocky Blocky and Flower are widely thought not to be friends. In episode 25, Blocky was happy with Flower dying forever. However, Blocky popped Bubble for Flower but saying "uh-oh" when Leafy and Pin plotted to get Flower off the bar in Episode 1. He also kicked her off the beam later on. Status: Neutral Bubble Bubble and Flower have been enemies since episode 1, in which Bubble told Flower to be nice. Flower ordered Snowball to beat up Bubble, and then cheered for Blocky when he popped her. This conflict has even lead to Bubble's temporary death. In last episode Flower popped Bubble and she died forever, at least until the Hand Powered Recovery Center was introduced. Status: Enemies Coiny in Sweet Tooth and Hurtful!, Flower called Coiny's dirt cake "delicious", and also saw that be put effort into it, giving him a 7 for what wonderful things it could've been. Status: Neutral David Due to David's last entrance in the game, and his elimination before Flower's return, the two have never been seen interacting on screen. This pair were never ever close together or have trouble. Status: Neutral Eraser Due to Flower's early elimination, Eraser and Flower have barley interacted with each other. In the first episode however, Eraser said that he would do anything to get away from her. Flower gave Eraser's cake a 10 in Sweet Tooth. Status: Minor Friends Firey Like most others, Firey is not friends with Flower because he killed her in episode 24. However, Firey helped Flower climb the rock wall in episode 23. (Firey doesn't want Flower push out off the island and dies in water so he must do it.) Status: Enemies Gelatin In Zeeky Boogy Doog when Ruby recovered Flower, Gelatin immediately froze her and told Ruby to never do that again. Later in the same episode, Flower tried to kill Gelatin with a bug, however Gelatin is immune to bug poison. Gelatin then freezes her with the freeze juice, and he said to the frozen Flower that the HPRC must have created her with no brain and then leaves. Status: Enemies Golf Ball Golf Ball and Flower have hardly interacted. Status: Neutral Ice Cube In episode 1, Flower was asking Ice Cube if Flower is beautiful. Ice Cube said "no", and Flower kicked Ice Cube. In episode 25, Flower burned Ice Cube's Recovery Center in an incinerator, along with every other recovery centers for the characters. Status: Enemies Leafy Flower thinks in the other side of Leafy. * Leafy tried to help her but made it worse. * Flower thinks Leafy wants to hurt her. Flower voted for Leafy to win Dream Island in episode 25. Status: Slightly Neutral Match In episode 25, Match is happy with Flower dying forever. Status: Enemies Needle Due to both being eliminated early they have hardly interacted with each other. She did slap Needle in episode 25 for voting for Firey. Also, Needle want get rid out of Firey 3 times. Status: Enemies Pen In Return of the Hang Glider, when Flower is destroying the Recovery Centers and has killed Bubble, Pen told her if she really wanted to do this. Flower replied that she of course wanted to do this, before being crushed by the Announcer Transportation Device. Status: Neutral Pencil Pencil and Flower have barely interacted, except for when Flower was about to slap Pencil in Episode 25. Status: Neutral Pin In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin commented on how she won't choose Flower for obvious reasons, In Part 1 she and Leafy wanted to knock Flower off, but Flower kicked them. Pin also made a Flower Cake in Episode 4. However, this was just to get more points from Flower. Status: Enemies Rocky Rocky never interacted with Flower. Status: Neutral Ruby In Zeeky Boogy Doog, by accident, Ruby brought Flower back to life. Snowball When Flower told him to kill Bubble, he declined, and Flower called him a wimp, while Blocky accepted doing so. SB then told the objects next to him that she was starting to get on his nerves. Status: Enemies Spongy Spongy and Flower have barely interacted, except for in Don't Pierce My Flesh, that Flower jumped onto Spongy to avoid the lava. Status: Neutral Teardrop In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Flower insulted Teardrop's intelligence. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball Tennis Ball never had much in terms of interaction with Flower, due to her early elimination and him already being eliminated before she returned, but he was shown to dislike Flower while she was in the game. He's the reason Flower was on the Squashy Grapes, as he argued that if she was on their team, she'd be less of an enemy to them then if she was on the other team. Status: Neutral Woody Woody never interacted with Flower. Status: Neutral Gallery Flower.jpg|Flower and Leafy 1 FLOWER.jpg|Do you think I am beautiful? Flowerescape.png|Teamwork Flowers Promo pic.png|VOTE FOR ME OR I'LL STRECH YOU Flower.png Flower 4 Revised.png Blocky smiling.png 185px-Bubble 12.png Coiny Pose.png HD David.png Eraser BFDI.png Firey Floating Transparent.png GolfballBFDIA4voting.png Icecube.jpg Leafy.jpg.jpg Match (content created).png Needy 2.png Pen's we did it pose.png Pencil.png Pin Jumping.png Rocky in bfdia.png EyebrowsSnowball.png Vectorspongy.png EyebrowsTeardrop.png EyebrowsTennisBall.png Woodytransparent.png Gelatin 8.png Flower push.png|Horseplay Ruby.png|Ruby Category:Flower Category:Interaction Pages Category:Stubs